Talk:Blood Gulch
Vehicles Well, in Blood Gulch aren't tanks and ghosts, in the normal Halo PC Bloodgulch are just hogs and shees... but sometimes there are "bloodgulches" with tanks...? HaloFan 33 12:54, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Im not sure what you mean, but there is a feature in Halo that does not require modification which lets you replace vehicles such as Warthogs with Scorpions (Tanks) and Ghosts. I hope this is a useful post. I must return to Cairo Station for a briefing on my next battle against the Covenant. Marksman out. --General "Marksman" Rogers 07:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) But you can use tanks and ghosts if you want, so they stay on the page. Oh, and the good general misspelled briefing. --TerminalFailure 07:01, 18 April 2008 (UTC) That was quick....... Oh and i fixed briefing, but all my i's remain lowercase, its a habit. --General "Marksman" Rogers 07:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) the vehicles are moved a lot because it depens on the host if the host want only sipers then the only thing u get is sipers.See it all depens on the host--Hieule8 16:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Let me take a WHILD guess. You're a Demo Noob! (A Demo NOob is someone who only plays the Demo and doesn't own any game made by Bungie)Gogeta21 22:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC)!!!! :No need to be insulting about it mate... not everyone can get access to all the games easily. DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 23:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Telefragging For some reason, I don't think that you can telefrag anyone in Blood Gulch right? You are correctPotatom 13:42, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Wrong!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 17:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC)!!! Sniping Rock Shouldn't someone clarify more on how to get on sniper rock?Potatom 18:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) this map is not good but not bad,because the map is harroble to tanks for both teams,if u dont know wat am talking about then let me Explan.Lets say your on red team then u guys have the avenge because u can just wait for blue team to take there tanks over the hill and fire at them then take there tanks.see wat am talking about its unfair with tanks.--Hieule8 16:19, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Buy the PC Version, It has mods, CUSTOM MAPS, and you can drive phantoms, seraphs, and scarabs. You need to drive a warthog up the hill in the back, and then snipe while your up there. You also have a rock to hide behind, but explosive fire can kill you. Oddulrick out. --Oddulrick 06:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Goop on the Walls What is the goop on the wall of the caves? Liquid Ink 07:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Where? On PC or Xbox?!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 17:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC)! PC and ''Xbox.Liquid Ink 09:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Probably the blood of a guy that recently got pwned!Gogeta21 22:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just some sort of Luminescent Moss :P DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 23:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) DONT TOUCH IT! The moss will transform you into a monster that has an obsession with death, mass destruction, eating pizza, destroying worlds, and killing! Rename To Blood Gulch (Halo: Combat Evolved Level) (CLOSED) Some people might get mixed up with Blood Gulch (Halo Wars) so how about we change it to the title above so we can understand which one is which just like Halo (Halo: Combat Evolved Level) and Halo (Halo 3 Level). Support # - As per above. Neutral Oppose # The Blood Gulch map in Halo Wars is merely a copy of the original Blood Gulch map in Halo:CE (a direct copy, to be precise), whereas Halo in both Halo games are two different levels of two different purpose (HCE's requires player to seek out survivors and H3's requires player to activate Halo). Additionally, when Blood Gulch is mentioned in any discussion, the first that comes to every player's/reader's/visitor's mind is HCE's multiplayer map, not Halo Wars'.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 17:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::But some who come here might only have played Halo Wars. :::Looking at the history logs and traffic of both articles, it seems there's not much Halo RTS players... ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 17:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::That doesn't mean anything. I am just trying to say that there are some people that come here might not know if there is another Blood Gulch and end up on the wrong page and might think it is the one from Halo Wars so we should always let people know which page is about which... ;-). :::::Uh, I don't think readers/visitors are that dense/dim/dumb.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 18:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What I am saying is ''"Just incase...". ::::::You are right. Someone might get confused. So I will change it!Gogeta21 18:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC)!!!!! :::::::No, you will not change it. Not until we've had some more input on this. In my opinion, a name change is not necessary. It would just complicate things. Instead, we can simply have a "did you mean" link to the Halo Wars level on top of this page. That should suffice. As Subtank said, only a fraction of people are going to be looking for the Halo Wars level anyway. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I know. That's what I just did! I said that so you would be like "wtf?! Why is he going to change it without permission?!?!?!?!" But all I actually did is put that link on the top!Gogeta21 18:39, May 11, 2010 (UTC)!!!!! halo reach, updated forge example? bungie may reintroduce blood gulch into reach by making it in the updated forge. hopefully, its going to be good enough to enable this. thoughts?- a random guy -_o